


Sob o Manto (ItaHina)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, ItaHina, akatsuki hinata
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Ela era linda e doce. O destino cruel havia feito com que ambos vestissem aquele manto, ainda que, na opinião dele, Hinata fosse pura demais para trajá-lo.E Itachi gostaria de fazer muito mais do que apenas tirá-lo momentaneamente ao conforta-la naqueles quartos escuros e estranhos, mas era simplesmente impossível. Não havia escapatória da vida ingrata de um nukenin.[ ItaHina | UN | Oneshot | Hentai | Hinata na Akatsuki |  Angst/Comfort | Não-canônico | PWP | 18+ ]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 5





	Sob o Manto (ItaHina)

A _Samehada_ cortou o ar e raspou na pele do último inimigo provocando uma ferida imensa que imediatamente o fez tombar. Kisame soltou sua típica risada anasalada e brandiu a arma, fazendo o sangue respingar sobre a relva.

— Foi o último, _ne?_ — Perguntou ao parceiro em tom jocoso, dentes afiados aparecendo sob os lábios azuis.

A quantidade de corpos no chão e ausência de qualquer outro ser vivo no perímetro eram sinal o suficiente, mas ele insistia no deboche.

— Foi — o moreno respondeu num murmúrio, rosto parcialmente oculto pela gola alta do manto da Akatsuki.

Olhou a chacina ao redor. Vinte homens mortos em questão de minutos. Kisame parecia muito contente, como sempre, já ele sentia náuseas com o cheiro de sangue fresco. Seus pés tinham pequenas gotículas de sangue nos dedos expostos na sandália e ele crispou os lábios, descontente. O trabalho estava feito.

Sem dizer nada, virou-se, a capa serpenteou, e começou a andar em direção à mata.

— _Eh?_ Itachi? — Ouviu o parceiro chamar — Onde vai?

— Tenho pendências a resolver — murmurou ao estudá-lo por cima do ombro, sem se virar — Recolha o pagamento no vilarejo, eu encontrarei você mais tarde.

Ouviu o ninja da névoa resmungar algo como _“cara esquisito da porra”,_ mas não se importou. Simplesmente não ligava para ele. Não ligava para nenhum deles.

Sumiu através da mata rapidamente, pé ante pé sobre a grama macia, sem fazer qualquer som, como se flutuasse.

O dia estava fresco e, quanto mais se afastava de Kisame e se aproximava da pessoa que o esperava, mais ar havia para respirar, menos opressora lhe parecia a atmosfera. O sol sumia rapidamente no horizonte.

Aqueles - _poucos -_ dias em que conseguiam se encontrar eram um pequeno ponto de luz na contínua escuridão que era sua existência. Cada passo em direção a ela tornava mais nítidas as sensações que guardava na memória: a maciez da pele sob os dedos, o cheiro de lavanda dos cabelos negros, o calor do corpo feminino.

Quando a edificação despontou à distancia, ele instintivamente apertou o passo. Era raro que as missões das duplas fossem próximas, mas faziam o possível para arranjar encontros clandestinos como aquele quando podiam. Era arriscado, ambos sabiam, mas era imprescindível. O que ela dizia a Deidara para se livrar dele como Itachi fazia com Kisame, ele não sabia, mas também, aquilo não o interessava: o importante era apenas que fossem capazes de ver um ao outro.

A estalagem pequena e pobre naquele lugar ermo era o ponto de encontro combinado da vez. A reunião anterior havia sido há… quantos meses? Ele não saberia dizer. Na caça pelos _Bijuus_ e execução de missões para aumentar o patrimônio da Akatsuki, as duplas estavam constantemente atarefadas, espalhadas pelo continente. Percebeu que ansiava por vê-la mais do que era capaz de colocar em palavras.

Quando chegou, entrou pela porta de madeira e um sino soou acima de sua cabeça.

— Bem vindo, se— a jovem no balcão se calou ao colocar os olhos sobre as nuvens bordadas no manto.

Itachi se manteve impassível. Por mais doloroso que fosse, havia se habituado às reações amedrontadas e hostis que a vestimenta lhe proporcionava. Andou lentamente até a recepção e pôde notar que ela tremia. Era apenas uma garota muito jovem e camponesa, provavelmente pobre e analfabeta como a maioria dos habitantes do País do Arroz.

— Há uma garota esperando por mim — ele falou simplesmente — Cabelos negros, trajava roupas como as minhas.

Viu que o lábio inferior dela tremia, estava pálida e encolhida. Amedrontada. Sabe-se lá o que diziam da Akatsuki por aí, mas definitivamente não poderia ser nada bom. Sabia que Kakuzu já havia dizimado funcionários e hóspedes de uma hospedagem em uma ocasião por terem lhe cobrado mais do que achou que devia, o que definitivamente colaborava para a má fama da organização. Episódios sanguinolentos como este não faltavam, de modo que não se surpreendia com a reação dos civis.

— Apenas desejo saber em qual quarto ela está — reforçou. Era sempre assim, e ele buscava dizer o mínimo possível.

— Q-quart-to cin-cinquenta e d-dois — ela gaguejou.

Itachi não agradeceu. Não era como se ser gentil fosse ajudar em alguma coisa, portanto poupou as palavras. Já era um assassino mercenário, bons modos não seriam de grande valia.

Saiu e subiu a estreita escada de madeira, que rangia a cada passo dado. Sabia que Hinata o aguardava em um dos quartos naquele corredor e, quanto mais se aproximava, mais sentia seu coração bater com força. Quando chegou em frente à porta azul e descascada, olhou por um momento o número “52” pregado. O dois estava solto e caído, invertido, e em sua posição anterior a tinta mais forte delimitava o contorno perfeito.

Bateu com os nós dos dedos.

— Quem é? — uma voz feminina e suave soou de dentro, abafada.

— Izanagi — murmurou o código contra a madeira.

Ouviu passos leves, o barulho da chave girando. Em um instante a porta se abriu e revelou uma _kunoichi_ de longos cabelos negros, olhos muito claros. Era um tanto menor do que ele, de modo que erguia a cabeça para vê-lo, o que, na opinião de Itachi, era adorável.

Não houve sequer um “olá” ou um “boa noite”. O Uchiha sentiu mãos se enroscarem à sua nuca e o puxarem para um beijo urgente, cheio de vontade e saudade. As bocas se encostaram e ele dominou a boca entreaberta facilmente, mordendo-a e deslizando a língua pelos dentes, as mãos, firmes e calejadas, apertando a cintura curvilínea com força.

Chutou a porta e a fechou atrás de si.

— Senti sua falta — ela murmurou contra os lábios dele quando se separaram por um instante.

Tinha a expressão deleitosa, as bochechas afogueadas. Itachi ajeitou carinhosamente uma mecha do cabelo impossivelmente liso atrás de orelha, mergulhando naquelas íris peroladas.

— Eu também — sussurrou, cerrando novamente os olhos enquanto a tomava novamente em um beijo.

Hinata o aceitou.

Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço fino e alvo, acariciou a pele macia e embrenhou os dedos no cabelo muito longo. O cheiro de lavanda preencheu o ar, algo que ele tanto gostava. O toque macios dos lábios dela era quente, sensual. Sentiu mãos pequenas abrirem a frente do manto negro, em seguida entrarem por baixo do tecido nos ombros, empurrando-o para o chão.

As pernas dela tremeram enquanto agarrava os ombros masculinos com mais força. Os gestos dele tinham a capacidade de atormentá-la, deixando-a perdida e confusa, e quando as mãos dele acariciaram suas costas, ela desejou senti-las diretamente sobre sua pele.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Itachi fez o mesmo que ela, abriu a frente da vestimenta e a empurrou. O tecido se amontoou no chão, as nuvens vermelhas desapareceram. O Uchiha a guiou através do quarto, parcamente iluminado naquele início de noite. Andaram sem se soltar, trocando beijos apaixonados, ardentes e urgentes.

Caíram na cama com um baque surdo, o som da maciez do colchão preenchendo o ar, e Itachi se colocou entre as pernas dela. Mãos percorriam corpos em movimentos ansiosos sobre as vestes ninjas, negras e coladas. Hinata tinha um corpo curvilíneo, seios grandes, coxas macias. Pensar nela fazia a mente do Uchiha vagar por fantasias indiscretas.

Aqueles gestos entregues, o corpo sensível, eram mesmo capazes de enlouquecer um homem.

Sentiu as mãos delicadas passearem por seu tórax por baixo da blusa, quebrou o beijo para se livrar do tecido. Quando se curvou novamente, acariciou o rosto da Hyuuga com uma mão, a outra apertando com firmeza a cintura feminina. Deslizou a língua pelo pescoço, mordiscou a pele exposta e ela gemeu rouca. O som preencheu seus ouvidos como música.

Sentia o calor dela abaixo de si, contra sua pelve. Puxou a alça da blusa para baixo, revelando o sutiã preto por baixo. Sua língua habilidosa desceu, passou as clavículas e ele a beijou entre os seios. As mãos de Hinata se embrenhavam em seus cabelos, acariciavam sua orelha e apertavam seus ombros fortes. Quando ele abriu completamente a blusa que ela trajava, ergueu-se um momento para contemplá-la.

Lá fora, a lua havia despontado no céu, uma luz tênue e prateada começava a surgir pela janela.

Os olhos de Hinata brilhavam. Ela era linda e doce. Era como uma ninfa, uma criatura jovem, esbelta e mítica, parecia não pertencer a este mundo, muito menos à Akatsuki. Não importava o quanto perguntasse, ela jamais dizia em quais circunstâncias havia deixado a vila, qual era seu crime. A Hyuuga era um completo mistério, e ele, temendo incomodá-la, procurava não pressioná-la por uma resposta.

Algum destino cruel havia feito com que ambos vestissem aquele manto, ainda que, na opinião dele, Hinata fosse pura demais para trajá-lo. Qualquer que fosse seu pecado, não parecia o suficiente para garantir-lhe uma posição entre todos aqueles criminosos.

Além disso, ela parecia sempre _tão melancólica,_ sempre tomada por uma tristeza impossível e infinita. Perguntava-se se ela carregava uma dor tão grande quanto a sua.

Itachi estudava aqueles olhos, tão poderosos quanto os seus, todas as vezes, e todas as vezes se perguntava: _O que você fez?_

Mas só obtinha como resposta o silêncio.

Abaixou-se mais uma vez, capturou os lábios rubros e entreabertos em um beijo mais lento, mais profundo, mais intenso. Quando sentiu o calor da pele do tronco dela contra o seu, deleitou-se com a sensação. Ergueu a mão e alcançou o fecho do sutiã, soltando-o. Ela o acariciou, mordiscou seu lábio inferior, arqueou o tronco e a peça de roupa se soltou, revelando os mamilos rosados.

Hinata arfou quando ele se abaixou e enroscou a língua na pele sensível. Uma das mãos dele a tocou em um dos seios expostos, massageando suavemente, sentindo a pele se eriçar. A outra segurava enquanto ele chupava a areola, o que a fez suspirar.

— Itachi- _kun_ — ela gemeu baixo, sôfrega. Ele a tocava com um misto de carinho e desejo que causava comichões em seu corpo, fazia arder o meio de suas pernas. Instintivamente ela juntou mais o corpo ao dele, podia senti-lo duro contra o tecido da calça.

Ele a acariciou mais algumas vezes, tomou o outro seios entre os lábios. Chupou-a gentilmente, acariciando o corpo feminino abaixo de si. Quando começou a descer pela barriga, indo em direção ao cós do _shorts,_ dava lentos beijos sobre o corpo rijo. Sentiu-a apertar seu ombro. Olhou para a frente com seus orbes escuros, e ela o fitava de volta.

— Por favor, deixe-me fazer isto, ao menos dessa vez — ela pediu, um brilho misto de vergonha e luxúria dançando nas íris cristalinas.

Ele recuou momentaneamente, sentou-se na cama.

— Claro. — respondeu, um pouco surpreso.

Hinata se levantou.

A lua já havia subido. Ali, parada no quarto escuro e estranho, iluminada unicamente pelo brilho prateado, ela lhe pareceu mais misteriosa e perfeita do que nunca. Despiu-se das roupas que restavam lentamente, o _shorts_ deslizando pelas pernas longas e claras, caindo no chão, e depois a roupa íntima e pequena.

Ficou completamente nua, o cabelo negro e brilhante caindo liso e perfeito nas costas. Itachi a estudou, queria gravar aquela imagem para sempre em sua memória. O Uchiha tinha os lábios entreabertos, aspirava pesadamente. Seu coração palpitava e sentia o pênis muito rígido no meio das pernas, apertado pelo tecido.

Ela se aproximou lentamente. Parou em frente a ele, em pé e silenciosa, e tocou seus cabelos. As mãos dele pousaram uma em cada lado do quadril e os olhares se encontraram, cheios de expectativa. Ele plantou um beijo demorado sobre a barriga exposta, ouvindo-a suspirar acima de si.

Hinata ajoelhou-se diante dele obedientemente. Itachi acariciou seu cabelos lentamente, tirando a franja do rosto, e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso singelo, ainda que conservasse aquela eterna melancolia. Ele se ergueu levemente quando ela puxou a calça dele pelas pernas, tirando-a através do pés, revelando seu membro muito duro.

Acariciou as coxas expostas dele, o abdômen torneado. Olhou-o de baixo com aquela pureza que só ela possuía. Itachi passou os dedos por seu rosto, acariciando suavemente o contorno suave e gentil. Roçou o dedão no lábio inferior.

 _A mais bela criatura,_ pensou. E deu um beijo cálido nos lábios dela.

Afastou-se. Entendendo aquilo como um sinal, ela tomou o membro dele nas mãos e o levou até a boca. Seus lábios cheios tocaram a glande rosada, e depois deslizaram pelo comprimento. Sentia a mão de Itachi atrás de sua cabeça, mas não havia qualquer pressão, apenas um toque paciente. Fechou os olhos, os cílios grandes pousando sobre a pele clara, e o colocou para dentro por completo.

Itachi sentia a língua quente roçar contra sua pele, causando comichões em seu estômago. Afundou uma mão no lençol barato, a outra se embrenhando nos cabelos de Hinata. Ela foi e voltou, depois realizou o mesmo movimento várias e várias vezes, dedicada e pacientemente. A sensação era incrível e ele suspirou de prazer. No começo, os movimentos foram lentos, contidos devido ao atrito, mas conforme ela o umedecia, passou a deslizar a boca e a língua com rapidez. E ele sentiu o corpo esquentar.

Apertou mais o tecido, a sensação de entorpecimento invadindo seu baixo-ventre, causando espasmos involuntários. A boca dela subia e descia pelo comprimento, acariciava cada centímetro, e ele se pegou respirando rapidamente. Remexeu-se no lugar, um torpor o invadindo.

— Por favor, Hinata — murmurou. Se ela continuasse, ele se derramaria sobre ela.

Jamais haviam feito as coisas àquela maneira. Era sempre ele quem se colocava entre as pernas femininas e se dedicava incessantemente a fazê-la sentir prazer. Lambia-a de cima a baixo, saboreava-a por completo, tocava-a de todas as maneiras. Já havia decorado tudo sobre o corpo da Hyuuga. Sabia exatamente onde tocá-la, do que gostava. Sabia fazê-la gemer seu nome e explodir em um clímax arrebatador enquanto a explorava com a língua.

Para ele, não havia nada mais prazeroso do que ver Hinata corada e sorrindo de prazer. Mas aquilo era novo.

Portanto, quando ela o olhou de baixo com seus olhos claros e amendoados, deslizando a boca mais uma vez por seu pênis, ele gemeu sôfrego. Arqueou-se no lugar, sentindo um orgasmo que vinha rapidamente.

— Hinata, eu — sussurrou, mas ela não se afastou. Derramou-se num clímax intenso na boca da Hyuuga, sentindo o líquido jorrar de seu membro.

Ela apertou suas coxas com mais força, cerrou os olhos. Sentia o sêmen preencher sua boca, misturando-se à saliva.

Quando se afastou, Itachi estava ofegante, corado.

Ela se ergueu delicadamente, plantou um beijo nos lábios entreabertos dele, sentindo a respiração quente contra sua pele. Havia uma camada muito fina de suor sobre a pele alva dele quando ela colocou as pernas ao lado dele na cama, sentando-se em seu colo, voltando a beijá-lo.

Ele alisou o corpo feminino, voltando a acariciá-la avidamente, ainda tentando se recuperar do orgasmo. A sensação do sexo dela contra o seu e os mamilos pressionados contra seu peitoral faziam o sangue circular rapidamente, e mesmo em meio ao torpor, ele sentia rapidamente a rigidez voltar.

Tombou para o lado, fazendo com que os dois voltassem a deitar na cama. Beijou todo o corpo de Hinata. Beijou sua boca, rosto, pescoço, ombros, seios, barriga. Como alguém tão perfeito estava ali, naquela espelunca no meio do nada, filiada a uma organização como a Akatsuki? Mais uma vez, as dúvidas voltaram, e ele tentou reprimi-las.

Desceu uma mão e a pousou entre as pernas dela. Os pelos pubianos eram escuros como os cabelos e estavam úmidos e quentes. Traçou a fenda delicadamente, fazendo com que ela soltasse um suspiro de prazer. Inseriu um dedo, sentindo a maciez da pele e o líquido viscoso que a cobria.

Beijou-a outra vez, com mais paixão. Queria reprimir aquelas questões, queria esquecê-las. Se Hinata estava ali, era por escolha, e ele não era ninguém para questioná-la… Porém, a dor que a consumia parecia muito semelhante à sua, e ele se desesperava de pensar que a estava deixando carregar aquilo tudo sozinha.

A dúvida nublou seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Enquanto seu dedo traçava círculos sobre o ponto mais sensível e o rosto dela se contorcia de prazer, sussurrou:

— Hinata, por que você está aqui?

Era a pergunta que havia feito tantas outras vezes.

Sabia que seu próprio semblante se contorcia em dúvida, apreensão, preocupação e tudo o mais. Queria salvá-la, verdadeiramente, queria que ela desistisse daquela ideia idiota de ser uma criminosa, ainda que não soubesse quase nada sobre ela.

Ela abriu os olhos perolados, ainda levemente caídos de prazer, rosto afogueado.

— Por favor, não, Itachi- _kun —_ murmurou, um lampejo de tristeza passando por seus olhos.

Mais uma vez, ele se sentiu incapaz, impotente. Crispou os lábios, mas continuou a tocá-la, vendo o belo corpo feminino se retorcer sob si. Chacoalhou a cabeça, fez força para afastar os pensamentos.

Tirou a mão e aproximou-se mais dela, encostando seu sexo rígido e quente ao dela.

— Faça isso — ela pediu quando ele roçou a glande contra a entrada muito úmida.

Ele obedeceu. Em uma estocada, colocou-se para dentro dela, deslizando suavemente pelo canal, uma sensação eletrizante varando seu corpo.

 _Não importa,_ era o que pensava naquele momento em que os corpos se juntavam, todas vezes. _Não importa o que você fez, eu só quero vê-la feliz, ainda que só por um momento._

Movimentou-se lentamente e ela ergueu a mão, acariciando seu rosto. _Tão linda._ Ele foi para a frente, para trás. Sentia seu membro ir mais fundo a cada movimento, tomando cada vez mais de Hinata, até preenchê-la por completo. Era incrível como os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição, como aquela junção lhe causava uma sensação como se seu corpo ardesse por completo.

Seu corpo agia quase instintivamente, ganhando velocidade e ritmo. Varou o canal várias e várias vezes, sentindo a glande chocar-se com aquele ponto indistinto no final que a fazia se contorcer e gemer cada vez mais alto. As ondas de eletricidade o percorriam, insistentes, mais intensas a cada segundo, fazendo sua temperatura subir e sua respiração sair cada vez mais curta.

Ela se retorcia abaixo dele, faces perigosamente afogueadas, lábios entreabertos.

— Itachi- _kun —_ choramingou, sentindo-o chocar-se contra seu fundo. Apertou os ombros largos, cravando as unhas pintadas de preto neles, deixando marcas vermelhas. — Por favor, por favor — implorou mais uma vez, sôfrega,

Ele foi mais forte e mais fundo. Ela se agarrou a ele, apertando suas costas, mordendo o ombro nu. Fechou os olhos quando foi golpeada por aquela sensação arrebatadora de prazer, gemendo contra os ouvidos masculinos.

Itachi também gemeu. Sentiu o choque varar todo seu corpo, espalhando-se do baixo ventre para seu tronco, pernas, tórax. Sua vista se anuviou, sentia cada célula de seu corpo se explodir em um ápice irresistível.

Hinata permaneceu um instante recuperando o fôlego.

Envergonhada, encolheu-se, mostrando que temia que ele a visse daquele modo, apaixonada e corada.

Mas ele apenas ergueu uma mão, acariciou lentamente o rosto feminino, ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo. Ela sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, cansado, mas pleno.

Apenas por aquele breve momento, na cama com ele, após terem se amado, ela era feliz.

E ele também.

Deixou-se cair para o lado, ofegante, olhando o teto. Ela se mexeu, colocou-se entre suas pernas, aninhando-se a ele, deitando-se sobre seu peitoral. Sempre permaneciam assim, juntos, acordados e compartilhando histórias inofensivas sobre seus passados, ou ideias de um futuro impossível, até que o sol raiasse.

E quando ele despontava no horizonte, Itachi detestava, pois era um novo dia, e eles se separariam, voltando para seus respectivos e destestáveis parceiros. Para uma organização criminosa e obscura que o fazia infeliz. Para a realidade de uma vida de pecador. Sem qualquer previsão de verem um ao outro novamente.

Acariciou lentamente as madeixas da garota aninhada junto a si.

Tinha certeza de que ela enfrentava os mesmos demônios que ele. Que pensava em sua casa, sua família, seus amigos deixados para trás. Que gostaria de ter feito tudo diferente, gostaria de ainda poder viver e ser feliz em Konoha. E agora, por um motivo triste que ele desconhecia, estava, como ele, presa a uma corja de criminosos, trajando o detestável manto com nuvens vermelhas, sem chance de redenção.

Ela se remexeu sobre ele, olhou-o com seus olhos claros e brilhantes. Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, murmurou:

— Você acha que um dia vamos poder voltar?

_Voltar. Para Konoha, para casa._

_Não,_ foi o que ele pensou de imediato. Molhou os lábios lentamente, correndo os dedos pelos fios de um negrume ainda mais intenso que os seus.

— …Talvez, Hinata, talvez.

Ela se comprimiu um pouco, segurou um soluço. Nunca chorava. Afundou mais o rosto no peitoral dele, fechou os olhos e se concentrou somente naquilo que era capaz de lhe trazer algum conforto: o calor da pele de Itachi junto à sua, as mãos que acariciavam seus cabelos lenta e repetidamente. Soltou um longo e cansado suspiro.

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio. Lamentou toda aquela infelicidade, toda aquela miséria. Os mantos escuros com nuvens vermelhas bordadas estavam caídos no chão em montes desarrumados.

O destino era cruel, mas ao menos, momentaneamente, eles tinham um ao outro.


End file.
